a tornados strength
by kyubiGAMEBOY
Summary: after time skip Naruto is bord one day and hes not the only one so is the demon inside him so to past the time the kyuubi teaches Naruto new and powerfull jutsu .and does hinata finally get naruto or is he still to dumb to figur it out. better intro insid
1. a bord fox

**I do not own Naruto because if I did things would be done with and I would be rich and get a better computer and leave dial up.**

**This is after the time skip, possible spoilers. Kakashi killed the Akatsuki  
leader and they soon broke up, most were dead, anyway all the demons that were taken out are trapped in the containment statue the Akatsuki used to take the mout of there people. Naruto killed Sasuke with Rasengan. Naruto went all third almost forth tale on him and Sasuke used the cursed seal but after he used  
Chidori on Sakura, Naruto put his Rasengan against Sasuke's Chidori, and,  
well, Naruto won. But before Sasuke died, he managed to slice out Itachi's  
eyes in an earlier battle that was interrupted by Sakura, and was the reason  
for Sasuke using Chidori on her. No one knows where Itachi is now.  
If this one sucks don't ban me for life.

* * *

**

Naruto was bored, Old Lady Tsunade had absolutely NO missions for the  
still-genin, no one had a mission, and not even D-Rank Missions were  
available. The only people out were ANBU, and half were in their headquarters,  
just playing cards or training. Naruto had bothered Tsunade to the point where  
she made up a mission to mow the academy's lawn, when he went back to  
collect his money, Tsunade had run off with his payment to get sake according  
to Shizune. That pissed him off, now not only had Jiraiya taken his money but  
the Old Lady too.  
He was a little down, Kakashi was still in the hospital from his fight with  
the Akatsuki leader, so he couldn't train him, the wood guy was one of the  
few people who had a mission, so no training from him either, Jiraiya was  
acting, well, perverted again so he couldn't be bothered, Sai had no social  
skills what so ever and the only fun thing he could do was have him draw  
Sakura naked or something like that. Sakura couldn't be bothered since she  
was working a full day at the hospital, but it didn't matter. Naruto had  
gone on a few dates with Sakura since he got out of the hospital from the  
final battle he had with Sasuke, and started liking her less and less than he  
used to, on their last mission together their relationship changed to  
very-close-almost-best-friend status.  
All he could do was walk around and groan. Then he could sense something  
groan back as he walked along. He finally realized what it was. "WHAT DO YOU  
WANT YOU ASSHOLE"! Naruto screamed to his belly button. Inside of himself he  
could hear "I'M BORED and you wouldn't mind listening to what I have to  
say, NARUTO!"  
"Why should I listen to the thing that killed," but Naruto was cut off,  
"it was not I alone, who killed the Uchiha kid, you brought me out, you used  
my power you…no, we killed SASUKE! After what you saw him do to that girl,  
you wanted to kill him like he tried to kill her," said the voice.  
"…WHAT DO YOU WANT ANYWAYS," said the now-angered Naruto. "To train  
you, most people aren't lucky enough to have something that has been around  
for thousands of years living in them. I can give you jutsu that hasn't been  
seen in ages," said the voice. Naruto didn't like the idea of hanging out  
with the Kyuubi, but he did need something to pass the time, and the fox was  
right, he did want to learn a new jutsu.  
"Ok, but how do you expect to show me what to do," said Naruto with a  
small hint of excitement. "Meditate until you are in that room within  
yourself, there I can show you all that I know," the demon fox said  
snickering under his breath. "AW, I hate meditating it's so boring,"  
complained Naruto. "It won't take that long brat, so hurry up and  
start," said the Kyuubi who was getting a little frustrated.  
"FINE!" Naruto complied.


	2. a failures attracton

**Don't own Naruto but one day I will own a Naruto manga maybe**

Naruto finally found the room with the cage and seal on it the kurbi greeted him with the usually saying something mean with the usage of brat. Once they stopped arguing about being a brat the kurbi brought up his training. "I noticed u were of the wind element surprising such a powerful element for such a weak brat" the kurbi snickered. "WHO YOU CALLEN WEEK!" Naruto yelled running and shaking the bars of the cage. "I'm not arguing again so just forget it I'm going to teach you how to make a tornado so you can have a long range attacks in battles" said the fox. "REALY COOOOOOOOOOOL A TORNADO THAT'S SO COOOOOOOOL, LUCKY LUCKY!" Naruto yelled jump back up on the cage but now with joy. The fox formed his body like the time Saske entered the layer. The fox formed the hand seals, thanks to his cage that's all he could do no tornado came from the demon. Naruto studied his hands he eventually formed them exactly as he was shown of course with out putting chacura in the seals so the tornado wouldn't kill him or any one around his physical body.

Naruto finally came into consciousness it was already after dark in the same ally as he was in when he started meditating but his frog wallet was empty with a note from Jiraiya sort of an i.o.u that he had no intension of paying back. Naruto was mad because now he couldn't get his ramen so he was just walking around super hungry to hungry to try his tornado justsu. As he walked by he saw a friend string at the moon her eyes matched the full moon perfectly it was Hinata. He walked over to her quietly (that's a first) and sat next to the pretty girl he remembered how well the worked together when they fought an Ataskie. Truth was if he ever had to fight her he would be a little worried. She still didn't notice him witch was odd and he could see she had a tear run down her eye. "Hay Hinata. Whets the matter?" Naruto asked as sincere as possible. The girl about jumped out of her skin when see heard his voice out of all people to see her cry y him. "Oh…. N…Naruto u startled me." "Ha ha. Sorry" said Naruto rubbing the back of his head "so y r u crying," "Oh its nothing really don't worry about me it was … just from being a little sleepy … That's all." Said the girl with eyes like moon it made her stutter laying to him. Just then Narutos stomach growled like he hadn't eaten his entire life. It made Hinata giggle a little and she offered him over her house for some home made ramen. Hinata was a great cook she was the one in her team that wouldn't screw up diner by having bugs in it or dog hair. Hinata was still in L-O-V-E love with Naruto but now she could talk and have him in her house with out fainting. Naruto agreed willingly hell any thing with food would have gotten his full attention. Naruto never been any ware near the Huyga household it was in the gated community and he was on their black list. But with her accompanying him he was allowed in but still got his share of dirty looks.

"Hope you enjoyed the ramen Naruto." Said Hinata who had a large blush across her face. He finished his bowl and jumped up and ran to the girl and grabbed both her hands "HINATA THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOO GOOD IT WAS ALMOST AS GOOD AS IRAKAS RAMEN YOUR THE GREATEST!" yelled Naruto with a tear of happiness running down his cheek then kissing the girl on the cheek. When his lips left her cheek she fainted on the spot. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow he started to wonder out loud y she did that other girls would just hit him or call him a pervert but she turned all super red, hot then faint. He looked at her long violet hair nice body, he shook his head. Training with Jiraiya felt like a mistake some times. "Seriously u can't tell y she does that." Said Neji. Naruto knew he was there all along one good thing about Jiraiyas training "nope …ha ha should I" "you are a dense idiot aren't you" Neji smirked. "HAY I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONA TELL ME WHY SHE DOES THIS NOT MAKE FUN OF ME" Naruto yelled but gently lay the girl on the near by sofa. "She likes you u Naruto…a lot its kind of pitiful" Neji said with absolutely no emotion "funny how one failure attracts another" this time with a little emotion to show he didn't mean it. Naruto smirked a little remembering the chuning exams and what he told them, Naruto smirked even bigger remembering how he kicked Nejis ass. Then it just popped in his head what Neji just said "HINATA LIKES ME NO WAY I CANT BELIVEVE IT" Naruto yelled waking up every one in the gated community except Hinata. "Believe it" Neji said sarcastically. "But why would she like me she's the freaking hair to the Huga clan or something like that and she pretty and ………….she likes me?!? He looked at her admiring the girl how peaceful she looked he had one of those trademarked toothy smiles of his on. "Its late you should leave now ill escort you out," said Neji. Naruto didn't even look up just stared at her then got up and followed Neji out the door.


	3. when a lotus flowers

**I don't own Naruto and if I did Naruto would have brown hair with red spots in it **

When Naruto got home he ran straight to bed and did nothing else not even change only pop of his sandals he wanted to sleep not cuz he was tiered but because he wanted morning to come fast to try his tornado jutsu. He couldent believe how the day turned out from slow and crappy to a great surprising one. He finally falls asleep looking at the same picture he always did of the old team 7.

It was finally morning he jumped out of bed and some how in the same motion he got in his sandals. He zoomed out the door not even closing it. He went deep in the forest about half way and on the top of a tree and performed the hand sighs but dident see any thing then he looked down and saw the most pitiful excuse for a tornado he had ever seen. He could hear the kyuubi laughing it's head off. "SHUT UP IN THEIR IT IS ONLY MY FIRST TRY! Hay I know I'll do what Kakashi told me to do and use my shadow clones to learn faster. After 100 clones and god knows how many tries he got it but it was very chacura consuming he called back all 67 clones left sum got caught in his better attempts. He tried one last time and he figured a way to control the distance of the tornado and strength his final attempt was his best it was about 1 kilometer away from him a safe distance and it was big and strong trees were ripped from the ground and blown away he could feel him self being pulled by the winds it soon died down. In side himself he could hear the kyuubi say "you know brat that tornado you just made really SUCKED when I wasn't trapped in your body one of my tails could make a better tornado than that your so WEEK!" This got Naruto started again saying stuff like "why are you coming out all of a sudden" and "Shut up you ass hole im not week." He really needed new things to say to the kyuubi.

Kakashi was now fully healed from his battle and able to go on missions so that's what Tsunade did she gave his team the first mission in days. Naruto and Kakashi entered the office at the same time Sai and Sacura were just nodding in disappointment because of their tardiness. Tsunade gave them a glance of annoyance and explained their mission. They were to rescue a special leaf village ambassador from bounty hunters. The ambassador was in the sand village at the time and a band of underground bounty hunters with unknown skill kidnapt him. Naruto was so excited they had a mission he packed his bag and was off. Half the day was gone by the time they left so they only got about half way thorough the large forest of tress that hid the leaf village. Kakashi noticed a new clearing of trees and decided to camp there. "But Sakura I did make this clearing with my new jutsu, HONEST!" told Naruto. "Oh please Naruto I admit you're strong but you couldn't have done this," said Sakura. "I'm serious I did do this" Naruto tried to explain.

"Stop lying Naruto, lest see this jutsu then, if I cant see I wont go on another date with you" Sakura said her trying to be cute face. "I cant show you it is to dangerous" Naruto tried to explain. "Guess ill have to go on dates with some other guy" Sakura said with a puppy dog face. "OK, ill just ask Hinata then." Naruto said with a slight blush. "WHAT WHY HINATA, BUT YOU LIKE ME NOT HER!" Sakura screamed holding and shaking Naruto by the throat. "Sssss…aaacuraaaa…I…I…I cant breath" Naruto struggled to say. "What ever I'm going to bed" Sakura stamped away to her tent Naruto could see a little tear run down her face he felt bad but he didn't want to go out on dates with her again he liked her like a sister now he just wanted to be their and protect her. Sakura felt as if all the boys she ever loved were leaving her she was alone. Naruto walked in her tent and hugged her he could tell she felt lonely he knew the feeling all to well so he just held her in his arms and let her cry it wasn't just that Naruto was starting to like Hinata but Saskue was dead also, who was their for her now. Sai was an ass Shikamaru was an ass Shino was scary Neji was taken well their was one other.

Some were back in the leaf village Rock Lee saw a small lotus flower. Gai told him if he was ever thought of by some one wile in the presence of a lotus it would flower.


	4. HELL HATH NO FURY

I don't own Naruto because…..im not Japanese 

The team head off that morning the whole time with an awkward silence normally Sai and Kakashi are the only quiet ones but not even Naruto spoke. Sakura was just jumping from tree to tree not making eye contact all morning, Kakashi keep looking at Naruto with a look that translated into "what the fuck did u do now". All Naruto was thinking was how to make Sakura give some one some form of eye contact again. Even Naruto the densest person on the planate could tell he fucked up when he said the things he did about Hinata, how was he gona apologize for this. "Lessen Sakura I'm sorry for being so dense and you know I'm bad with words and…." Naruto tried to say but was stoped when Sakura finally looked at him and smiled, being his old stupid self he smiled back rubbing the back of his head. POWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! Sakura punched Naruto in the gut sending him flying back 50 yards at least. Felling better Sakura smiled back at Kakashi and Sai. Kakashi stoped in fear that he would get the same treatment as Naruto but Sai just keep going and gave Sakura his stupid oblivious smile. Kakashi saw that every thing was safe when Sai passed her and she just went along with him. Kakashi went back and retrieved Naruto seeing his half dead body he could only imagine what he did to her. Being an old Anbu Kakashi knew healing jutsue to heal Naruto just enough so he wouldent die and let the fox heal him completely. Kakashi through Naruto over his back and carried him the rest of the way.

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed. His stomach was burning with excruciating pain he struggled to sit up right he looked out his window and saw that he was in sand country. He looked over to a dark corner and saw a familiar figure. "GAARA! HAY WHATS UP!" Naruto said jumping up and screaming ignoring the pain. "Hello Uzamaki, I hear you pissed off the wrong girl," Gaara said with a smirk. "Yea ha ha its good to see you again." The two talked for about two hours half the time about their life whats been happening to them, Gaara talked about his girl friend Naruto talked about Hinata and Sakura like he had them both like some sort of player Gaara saw right through it. Soon Kakashi walked in and ended the conversation to talk business about their mission. Gaara told them that they lost contact with the ambassador the day after the meeting for the upcoming Chuunin exam. "We assumed that he returned home escorted by two of your own ninjas. So we contacted your village and when we found out he wasent in your village we announced a code red search all are hunter ninjas, blackopps were sent out with other skilled ninjas with orders only to find and retrieve not hurt or kill. " Said Gaara. Kakashi nodded "so he wasent found I assume" Kakashi said but cut off by Naruto "well DUH if he was found we wouldent be hear! And people call me dumb" Kakashi looked at Naruto with his scary face that would make a grown Anbu cry. "like I was saying, was their any evidence of an abduction, struggle or death." Gaara answered "we found in his apartment all his belongings," Naruto cut him off "so hes NAKED ohh my god what ass hole would steal some one with no clothes!" "No baka he has clothes" scolded Kakashi. "Not really when we say all his belongings we meant all of them, so like Naruto pointed out he is possibly naked or in some other clothing" Gaara stated. "Your not serious" Kakashi groaned. "HA HA NARUTO TWO KAKASHI ZERO!" Naruto jumped up yelling. "Yea so any thing else we should know before going, if not I find this a lost cause he didn't know any thing of value that would hurt the villages but we will still search for him," Kakashi said shaking his head. "That's not true he knew every thing about the Chuunin exams and could disrupt them like Orochimaru did." Stated Gaara. "WOW NOW ITS NARUTO TWO GAARA ONE AND KAKASHI ZERO U SUCK!" Naruto said wile rolling on the floor laughing. POW!!!!! Now Kakashi hit Naruto in his still sore stomach knocking him out. "Any way that is all the information we have so do with it wat u can ill be going back to my office." Stated Gaara and walked off. Naruto was cheeked out a second time after Kakashies hit "he would be fine and most likely wake up tomorrow better than he was before" thought Kakashi. They searched for the ambassador but had no luck. he was considered either dead, a traitor, or missing in action. The team said their good byes to the sand villages ninjas they had become friends with and left.

Wile traveling in the immense desert that hid the village they were stopped by none other than the blind Itachi.


	5. the sprit lives on in his dead goal

I don't own Naruto but I own cosplay…sad I know

"Uzamaki" Itachi called. "Itachi" Naruto responded. "You killed my brother Uzamaki, he was finally strong enough to beat me I killed my hole clan so he would have nothing to hold him back, but you Uzamaki you held him back you killed him you made him fail in life" Itachi told Naruto. "SHUT UP NOW OR ILL DESTROY YOU!" Naruto said now with three tails behind him. "Since you made my brothers goal in life fail you can share his fate or kill me and have his sprit live on in you but your to week to accomplish his goal so prepare to die Uzamaki." Itachi then ran up to Naruto tried pouching him but Naruto dodged out of the way Naruto was surprised by the accuracy of Itachi who had no eyes. But Itachi was still left with a disadvantage Naruto connected a kick in the chin making him fly in the air using a shadow clone and continued his bash on Itachi. With his eyes gone Itachies genjutsu was gone because he had less accuracy and that made finding a persons to trap in it nearly impossible but he still had speed and skill on his side. He could sense all the shadow clones above him so with his incredible speed and he burned and destroyed all shadow clones with his fire jutsu. He got away from Naruto and created distance between them. "Naruto, he is an experienced long distance fighter you cant beat him even with no eyes let me take over from hear." Kakashi tried to reason with Naruto but all Naruto did was smile. "Hold on to something tight" said Naruto who then performed hand singes (in an order not even Kakashi knew about) and yelled GRAN TORNADOW JUTSU then in the sky the clouds and wind started to spin Kakashi strapped him and the rest of the team down with a metal wire soon their was a strong tornado that sucked up every thing in its path including Itachi. Naruto pulled out a scroll and released hundreds of shrdiken and kurini flying towards the tornado. Then Naruto screwed up and lost his chcura hold on the ground and was also pulled to the tornado losing control of it completely in the tornado he had to dodge his own weapons then he spotted Itachi who had a harder time and was cut and stabbed from all the weapons he then grabbed Itachi beginning to punch and kick him. Itachi fought back and through kicks and punches of his own. Naruto was getting hit by his weapons now to so blood was everywhere. They were finally flung by the tornado Naruto landed on top of Itachi crushing his ribs possibly rupturing his organs holding a kurini Naruto was told that Itachi planed the hole mission and that it was he who killed the ambassador and to please just kill him now Naruto ran the kurini through Itachies throat. Just as Itachi died the tornado did also. Naruto found his way back to his team covered in his and Itachies blood. Sakura healed Naruto and they went back to the village.

"So Sakura what do you think of my new jutsu" Naruto asked with his trademark grin. "Don't think you can get me to go out with you now just because we are talking again and I saw your jutsu" Sakura said. "Ok go get some other week ninja then but you lost your chance to be the hokages wife one day" Naruto joked. "Like I would marry you BAKA" Sakura said. "Naruto just stop now before you piss her off again," said Kakashi.

Naruto was back home in his usual spot the ramen stand and already was on his seventh bole of the morning. When he finally got his head out of the bowl he look behind him and saw Sakura and Hinata talking to each other well more like Sakura giggling and Hinata turning redder and redder now that he was brought to light that she liked him he knew why she turned red it was for him Sakura must have been telling Hinata about wat he said during the mission. He paid the ramen chef and left towards the two girls. Sakura noticed him coming closer and left Hinata their alone Hinata knowing why was feeling faint when Naruto sat next to her he gave her his toothy smile and began to talk. "So umm Hinata is it true that you like me?" Naruto asked. "…Naruto" was all Hinata could get out before fainting right on top of him. "Hinata I like you to" Naruto whispered in her ear and just let her lay on him. Out side Sakura was spying and thought "how could he be so smooth and romantic their and be so dense and stupid the rest of time."

Hinata woke up and noticed what she was sleeping on it was Naruto. it was dark out and Naruto was just sitting their looking at her. When she finally got her sense back she jumped up and apologized reputedly. Naruto began to calm her down enough to where she only had a blush on her cheeks. "So since were already out wana catch a movie" Naruto asked. "Like…. a date or some thing" Hinata shuttered "EXACTLY!" Naruto said with enthusiasm. He grabbed her hand and ran to the movie theater. He paid for every thing from his money he got from his mission and they saw some comedy romance movie. At the end of the movie Naruto walked Hinata home and they talked the whole way to her house. They never made it because they just stopped and talked looking at the sky. He was surprised how she opened up to him after just a few hours. It was about one o'clock in the morning and she knew her father would kill her but she wanted this her whole life. Naruto noticed how late it was and walked her the rest of the way home when he finally brought her home he kissed her passionately then broke it when a light turned on in the house and the said good bye once out of sight Hinata fainted it was Neji who turned the light on knowing what had happened he carried the girl to her room and laid he on he bed.


	6. even demons are cared for

I don't own Naruto but if they want to give Naruto to me I would be glad to take it

Naruto walked the rest of the way home with his big toothy trademark smile. He noticed her faint and was proud that he could do that to a girl. But Narutos true feelings deep deep down in side of his sole he was just glad someone actually cared that much for him and for so long "how could I have been so stupid and not see someone cared for me so much and that was one thing I always wanted but I guess its better late than never." Naruto thought out loud. "Your rite you are stupid" his demon said. "SHUT UP! Who was taking to you any way" Naruto said not caring who he woke up. "Well you were taking out loud and no one is around that you know about so I just assumed you were talking to me unless you are as stupid as we all think you are and you talk to your self." Said the Kyubi. "WHAT DO U MEAN BY WE, AND WHO ELES IS AROUND, AND YOU CAN SENCE PEOPLE AND YOU NEVER HELPED ME, AND YES I DO TALK TO MY SELF OUT LOUD SO WHAT." Naruto yelled waking up ever one in the leaf village. "You don't expect me to answer all that do you," complained the Kyubi. "YEA I DO" Naruto said who was still yelling. "Then stop yelling! Alright I will do it in order so try to keep up because I know how slow you are," Naruto tried cutting in but the Kyubi keep talking "lots of people think your dumb so your proving lots of people rite, and the only people around is the usual Anbu, and that's because you and I are only just now coming closer the more you use my chacura the closer you an me become soon you will be able to withstand the full force of my chacura." The Kyubi explained. "WHAT IS THAT SAPOSED TO MEAN GETTING CLOSER TO YOU I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!" Naruto said still yelling. "First stop yelling and calm down all it means is that are souls, chacura and minds are becoming one, why do you think people always feared you your not just the host to me but one day you will be me that's why they put me in you not only to stop my rain of terror but to one day make me a physical being true you will have total control over all my power and every thing with out complications like what happens when you get to my forth tail all that will be left of me is a little voice in the back of your head. The reason for this is so they could kill me it is impossible for physical beings to kill spiritual beings let alone the most powerful one so they put me and all my powers in to a physical being that being you." The Kyubbi explained to the now overwhelmed Naruto. Naruto couldn't respond all he could do is walk home take a shower and go to bed.

"Naruto…Naruto …NARUTO" Sakura yelled in the boys ear who so far only got three hours of sleep. "yesss Sakuraaaaaaa" Naruto said not even opening his eyes dew to Sakura opening his curtains letting the morning sun in. "WAKE UP tell me what you did to Hinata last night" Sakura asked like any other overly interested girls who only cares about other peoples relationships. "whaaat….time is it" Naruto said still half asleep. "Its six o'clock, now tell me" Sakura said hassling him. "Ok … hold on how did u get in my apartment" Naruto said with a frustrated tone. "Don't worry about that now tell me and I'll get you some ramen" Sakura bribed him. "You need to clean your house its disgusting, I mean how can you stand it" Ino complained. "SHES HEAR TO?!" Naruto was mad all these girls in his house wile all he had on was boxers and he had a girl friend now. "Tenten is around hear to but who cares tell us NOW!" Sakura was shaking and grabbing his throat again. Through out the whole story all the girls keep awwwwing and blushing and giggling. It got Naruto really board so he cut it short and asked for his ramen, the girls simultaneously rushed out of his apartment once he ended the story and brought up ramen. Naruto ran after them still in boxers yelling "GET BACK HEAR YOU OWE ME RAMEN." He then realized what he was wearing and people looked at him with embarrassment accepted some of the girls who were admiring his upper and lower body. "Crap" Naruto feeling embarrassed and frustrated because they got away so he had no funding for ramen. "NARUTO, what are you doing out hear in your boxers," Tsunade scolded him. "I WAS CHASING THE GIRLS!" Naruto said with frustration. "You're never training with Jiraiya again," Tsunade said shaking her head in disgust. "What no I wasn't being perverted just they woke me up and promised me ramen and ran away when it was time to go get the ramen." Naruto said with tears of hunger. "Right… get dressed and ill buy you ramen, I need to talk to you any way." Tsunade said. Naruto got dressed and meet Tsunade in the ramen stand. "Naruto it has been brought to my attention that you have been talking to your demon lately, is this true" Tsunade asked. "What does this bitch know," the Kyubi snarled. Naruto ignored its comment and answered, "Yea why is that a problem." "It can become one, if it brain washes you or tricks you into doing something wrong you might suffer in consequences that most ninja fear, I understand it taught you some jutsu if it tries to teach you any thing else tell me first next time it could be something that could set it free or kill you." Naruto finished about 5 bowls of ramen and asked "It told me that me and it would become one and I would make the Kyubies power physical so I could be killed." "Thank you for telling me this Naruto, and yes it is true but I wont let any one kill you. You are protected and cared for Ill make shore of it."


	7. dead weight

I don't know Naruto and that the truth

Special thanks to T. E. Rankin form my first comment at least one persons reading

Naruto was walking through the leaf village after hearing what Tsunade told him. He could tell she cared for him and that he was her favorite ninja witch made him glow as he walked through the village. He was going to Hinatas house to "train" with her but was pulled into a back ally way by none other than Gia. He had tears running down his face and looked like his dog died. "Naruto! You must help me get Lee away from Sakura. Sakura came to Lee wile we were training and asked to go out and he didn't even pay any attention to me, he just ran to her and left and. …and … and I miss Lee I thought we were like father and son but he just left me for some girl what kind of son is that." Gia tried to say as more tears came running down with some snot. "Alright, alright just calm down a little, what wrong its Lee let him have fun for once he trains more than any other person I know he needs this if you ask me," Naruto said as fast as possible to get away from the crying man. "You don't understand if Sakura becomes Lees girl friend he wont train with me any more or hang out with me…or…or…or I MISS LEE," Gai said with more tears flowing from his face. "What are you talking about Sakura would go out with Lee she has," but Naruto was cut off by a now angered Gia "has what, what is wrong with Lee. You know I feel the need to beat something up now (looking at Naruto and cracking his knuckles) unless a Curtin blond haired ninja gets the two broken up." "Umm I don't think I can, I mean I suck when it comes to those kind of things I'm really the wrong guy," Naruto tried to explain what a dense idiot he really was and tried to tell Gia to get another person for the job. Gia didn't care he picked Naruto up in a ready position to trough him and yelled, "If you don't fix this I will kill you," and flung Naruto over every building and through the movie theater that Sakura and Lee shared and landed right on the screen.

"OWWWWWWWWW WHAT THE HELL," Naruto screamed after interrupting the movie. "NARUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HEAR!" Sakura screamed at him for interrupting her date "hay Naruto are you hear to enjoy a youthful date like us." Sakura could see that Naruto wanted to bust out laughing. Sakura leaned over to Lees ear and whispered "Lee remember what I told you stop using the youthful stuff it makes you look weird and I don't what to date a weirdo." Naruto stopped his snickering he ran up to them and told them what happen to him earlier with Gai, after Naruto told them what happen, Lee started crying uncontrollably, to say the least Sakura was embarrassed. Lee asked Sakura if it was ok if he left to tend to Gai, she nodded in approval and he bolted out of their.

"So you lowered your standards," Naruto snickered. "Yea what ever its nice to have a strong and sensitive man," Sakura argued. "Lets go you two we have a mission," said Kakashi who just appeared out of thin air. "But we just got back two days ago on are last mission," complained Naruto. "Don't complain to me complain to Tsunade," Kakashi said disappearing. "CRAP," Naruto complained, "stop complaining you want money to pay for your rich little girl friend don't you," Sakura giggled. Naruto just groaned the rest of the way their.

"Kakashi your team has to rescue a team of genin who had been attacked by rouge ninjas when the cargo they were escorting happen to be a family gem to some clan in the rain village, their sensei told me one of the genin already got killed so we need you to retrieve the gem and keep the surviving members of the team from any more harm and return them hear." Tsunade said "Old lady its not Konahomaru's team is it," Naruto ask worried his favorite genins were in trouble, "No Naruto their on a mission in the village," Tsunade told him with a slight smile that she knew would comfort him. "Alright we leave immediately and were not stopping or packing your leaving like you are," Kakashi told his team, he didn't care he came packed, Sai could draw the things he needed and Sakura had a night bag full of supplies in Tsunade office when she used to be trained by her so it was only Naruto who was left with out supplies he only carried 5 kurini and 6 shrdiken he had no scrolls and his normal gear."What that's not fair you're only saying that because you're already packed," Naruto complained. "I was smart enough to prepare if it was an important mission and if you pack another genin could die instead of us making it their on time every second counts in these situations," Kakashi pointed out. "Guess I didn't think about it like that," Naruto said coming into realization.

The team keep moving not even stopping to sleep or eat. They got to the small country at sunrise, at the border they found two genins holding two dead bodies one of their sensi and the other was their teammate.


	8. just a gening

**I don't own Naruto but I own a Wii**

* * *

"Help us please are senie and teammate died! We need help they have the gem but their still coming for us!" cried one gening. She was a young girl about twelve, had long shiny black hair and brown eyes, she was a little short for her age and was covered in blood hiding her pail skin. Her living teammate was very muscular, he was bald and had a hard face witch reminded him of Nejis face he had green eyes and was also covered in blood. "They're fast and will be hear soon. There are five of them one is very skilled in tiejutsu." The bald gening said. "Naruto you stay hear and protect the surviving genings and the rest of us will find the attackers, kill them and retrieve the gem," Kakashi ordered. " FORGET THE GEM THEY ARE HIGH LEVEL NINJAS IN A GREATER NUMBER THAN US LETS JUST RETURN HOME!" the young girl cried. "We need the gem it could mean the difference between a war or peace, and don't worry Naruto is our best ninja so you are well protected." Kakashi said. Kakashi and the rest of the team went to find the attackers when they found them they only counted four ninjas. They beat the four ninjas in no time, Sakura punched one in the face caving in his skull, Kakashi killed two with shrdiken and Sai killed one with a lion he painted. None were skilled tiejutsu users so they assumed the worst the leader had split up from the rest of the group and was headed for Naruto now. Their assumptions were correct soon after they left Naruto began to talk to his fellow genings. "We weren't introduced properly I'm Uzamaki Naruto and im gona be Hokage one day," Naruto said with his usual introduction. "Uzamaki you say lets see," said the boy gening who pulled out a card showing Naruto ninja stats, "this must be wrong it says you're just a gening yet your leader said you were the strongest." "Well I haven't been able to take the exam yet, so you never told me your names," Naruto said trying to get their minds off their dead comrades. "I'm Amii Sara," the girl gening said, "I'm Fuhan Kani," said the boy gening. "Awwwwww isn't that sweet their making friends guess ill have to kill him to," said a man who had the longest legs and arms Naruto had ever seen, he was also very muscular he could probably over power Gia. "He's the leader, the tiajutsu user," said Kani.

Naruto wasn't one to back away from a threat he rushed the leader and showed his own tiajutsu skill. After a wile the man began to win over Naruto in just hand to hand combat so Naruto summoned some shadow clones and used a kurini in no time Naruto began to win but the man beat all his clones in a single hit and went towards Naruto with his strong kick. Naruto dodged by ducking under the kick and jumped up running his kurini through the opponent's chest. The man's inner organs fell out of his large wound. Naruto put the man out of his misery and finished him off he had the gem in his pouch.

Naruto sat by the other genings and began to talk. "so you are good, … was that your first kill" asked Kani. Naruto looked down "no… he is my third my first was my best friend, you could even call us brothers." Naruto looked up and remembered his final fight with Saskue.

FLASH BACK

Saskue had his blade out by the neck of the newly blind Itachi in the ready position to kill him. "SASKUE, I FOUND YOU," yelled a worried Sakura this distracted Saskue enough to let Itachi escape even thou blind he got away in the large forest. "YOU BITCH! I FFINALY HAD HIM READY TO KILL HIM AND YOU FUCKED IT UP! IT WAS MY LIFE GOAL TO KILL HIM IT WAS WHAT I LIVED FOR AND YOU FUCKED IT UP! You sicken me." Said Saskue to Sakura now with a chadori activated in his hand charging up preparing to kill her. "Saskue please no…" said a Sakura now with tears rolling down her face. Just as he charged toward the frozen girl Naruto jumped out with his rasinsurdiken "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER SASKUE!" Naruto said as his rasinsurdiken ripped through Saskue. "Naaar…Naar…Naruto, please kill Itachi for me, you are like my brother and I want my goal to live on in you, before I die I want to tell you you're the only person I ever lo…" said the now dead Saskue "SASKUE!" screamed with tears running down his face.

End of Flashback

"So what are your specialties?" Naruto asked tying to change the subject "I'm a traps specialist," said kani "and I work with weapons" said Sara who still couldn't talk that well from her traumatic experience. It was really quiet and awkward from that point on. When the rest of Narutos team arrived Naruto pointed to the body and gave Kakashi the gem.

* * *

They returned the gem to the clan and received the payment dew. On their way back Naruto got to know the genings a lot better he especially liked Sara who began to open up more and more. She reminded him of him self, she was loud, liked jokes, was more than hyperactive like he was and had a huge smile. Naruto didn't care to much Kani he was cold like Shino. When they retuned home Tsunade had them report to her office. "As you all know the Chuunin exams are coming up. I understand if you don't want to participate since your teammate died, but if you do Naruto will join in your team since his team has already passed and you need an extra member he could join your team for the exam." Sara was the first to speak "YES we will participate and would LOVE Naruto to be in our team," kani hated how she answered for him but it didn't matter. Naruto thought Sara was so nice to except him so eagerly into their team. Sakura saw Sara eyeing Naruto remembered giving the same look to Saskue when they were kids. Tsunade announced "OK its settled Naruto you are now part of their team until the end of the Chuunin exam!" Tsunade announced.

* * *


	9. love, tears, and keys

**I don't own Naruto and I don't think the people who do can read English any way**

* * *

Naruto spent a lot of time with his new team learning how to work with their abilities to the team's advantage. He remembered his experience in the forest of death and found it very appealing to have an experienced trap and weapon specialist on his team. He even went trough an obstacle course made by the two gening. He went through many of these in training with Jiraiya he lost his first headband by falling in to a trap that sent a kurini flying at Narutos forehead breaking the metal on the protector. He was surprised at the level of the traps they were hard for even him to avoid or get out of and how they mixed weapons and traps were just under Anbu level. But Naruto didn't just train with any ninja but the legendary toad sage, Jiraiya. When he ended the course with out a scratch Sara couldn't help but go all googley eyed over him. "NARUTO WITH YOU ON ARE TEAM WE WILL BECOME CHUUNIN FOR SHEER," yelled Sara. "You could do it with out me really you guys are talented," said Naruto with his trademark smile. Then Naruto noticed Hinata walking towards them holding a picnic basket. Naruto couldn't help but smile even bigger to the girl in his sight, her beauty astounded him. "Naruto I was wondering if me and you could go on a picnic with me unless you're still training with your new team," said Hinata who looked over to the rest of the team and gave a small smile. "No we just…" Naruto was cut off by Sara "NO WERE NOT FINISHED WE HAVE TO GET USED TO EACH OTHER AND TRAIN MORE SO YOU CAN JUST GO HOME!" "Sara I think we trained enough just let him go," said Kani in very cool Shino way that had Hinata double take. Wile the two argued Naruto and Hinata got away. They had their picnic in a secret meadow only Naruto knew about. 

Naruto was over whelmed by the wonderful taste of Hinatas food. All the attention made her blush. After they were finished eating Naruto rolled over on top of Hinata and began to look in her eyes. She could barley hold on to consciousness but his voice keep her from fainting. She talked back in that soft voice Naruto longed for when ever around her, his face began to get closer and closer to hers. Just before their lips touched they heard the loud voce of Kiba and Sara, "THEIR YOU ARE WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER THE PLACE FOR YOU TWO!" Their voices sent Naruto jumping off of Hinata reaching a height of about fifteen feet. Kani and Shino just shook their head. Kiba saw the picnic basket and the remains of the food Hinata made "Hay you make a picnic and not invite your teammates that's just mean I thought we were friends," Kiba asked Hinata raping an arm around her. Naruto had fallen some were in the woods and Akumaru was sent to fetch him. Akumaru carried Naruto in his mouth by his pants ripping them. Sara ran to Naruto clenching his butt in her hands but making it look like she was examining the rip."Please Naruto take off your pants so I can mend them for you," the now perverted Sara said. "no i will mend them my self thanks you, its something you learn when you live alone, ill see you guys later." Naruto said holding his ripped pants.Every ones attention was on Naruto walking away holding his ass giving Hinata the chance to get away, she gave Akumaru his favorite treat so he wouldn't help Kiba track her down she took the long way to Naruto's apartment she entered through the back expecting Sara and Kiba to pop out if she did try to use the front door. she entered the window and looked around the apartment. she looked for Naruto but couldn't find him so she decided to a little snooping, she was his girl friend and had the wright to snoop around his apartment. she opened the door to his bedroom, when she walked in the room she could feel something grab her from behind it her startled but she noticed the blond hair and his laugh before she could attack him. "so did you lose them or do I have to set some traps just to be alone with you," Naruto said before kissing her week spot in between her throat and collar bone. he lead her to the his small bed were the only way the two fit was being on top of each other. They kissed passionately for a long wile until Naruto broke it of to talk to her some more. Naruto was known to talk a lot but talking to her was different it made him feel good inside almost like a new security. "She is pretty isn't she I like this one more than the pink haired bitch wonder how long it will take to get in those pants,"said the Kyubi. Naruto got up he told Hinata that he was going to use the bathroom but he really wanted to set his perverted fox straight. "what is your problem I really like her you just hate me don't you, you enjoy making my life suck don't you," whispered Naruto. "What ever I thought you liked my comments, I will stop tell were alone," said the Kyubi. Naruto walked out and smiled at her she smiled back, but then he could hear the Kyubi talking again "man would you look at those boobs, their big, I bet they feel good." Naruto concentrated a little wile and the Kyubi's tormenting comments soon faded away. "So Hinata you never told me why you were crying that night you made me Raman," Naruto asked looking at her with more compassion than he ever gave any one. "I would rather not talk about it," Hinata said looking down. Naruto lifted her chin up so he could look in to her eyes "you can tell me anything it wont change how I love you," Naruto said casing her to become blush all over and stair at him. "You love me" Hinata asked him. Naruto grabbed her closer to him holding her tight in her arms getting a little squeak out of her "yea I do, ill understand if you don't say it back," Naruto whispered in her ear. After hearing what he said she broke from his grip and spun around to face him "Naruto I have always loved and I always will, you give me strength, confidence, and hope, I am a better ninja and person because of you."After hearing what he said she broke from his grip and spun around to face him "Naruto I have always loved and I always will, you give me strength, confidence, and hope, I am a better ninja and person because of you." "So are you going to tell me why you were actually crying that night." Naruto asked trying to figure out why the girl he loved was crying in the middle of the night. "My father thinks I am a week brat who doesn't deserve the Huyga name and reminds me of that all the time." Hinata said, for the first time Naruto could actually hear some anger in her tone. "If he ever says anything like that again tell me and I will have him eat his words. If you ever need a place to stay to get away from them all you can always come hear," Naruto said handing her keys to the apartment "Now you dont have to use the window."


	10. waking up in his arms

I don't own Naruto but now I own a manga congratulations for me.

I don't really fell I did this chapter justice so try and enjoy

Sara went to Sakura and told them what happen how they lost Hinata and Naruto yesterday and still couldn't find them. "REALLY LETS GO GET THE OTHER GIRLS AND WAKE NARUTO UP AND SNOOP AROUND HIS APARTMENT!" Sakura said grabbing the girls hand rushing off. "WHAT ABOUT OUR DATE" yelled Lee but Sakura ignored him and ran off. The four girls (Sara Ino TenTen and Sakura) tried entering Narutos apartment their usual way through the window. Naruto thought they would try that and now that Hinata had a key he used a sealing tag so it would never open unless he tried to open it. This got them angry so they tried the front door. Sakura knew Naruto had a bad habit of forgetting to lock his front so she tried it. Sure enough his door was unlocked and had no sealing tag or trap. The four entered his apartment and walked to his bedroom to their surprise he was not alone. Together Naruto and Hinata sleep on the small bed fully clothed her head of his chest his arm wrapped around her. "He even smiles in his sleep." Said TenTen in a confused tone. "Yup…" said Sakura "he's worse than Lee," complained TenTen "WHATS WRONG WITH LEE!" screamed Sakura. Her screaming woke Naruto and Hinata who at first looked confused then Hinata finally knowing what was going on fainted in embarrassment. "MORNING NARUTO!" screamed Sara who hugged him tighter that anyone ever had. "Morning every one" Naruto struggled to say. She finally let go and handed him a jumbo size bowl of ramen to get him to talk about what happened. Each girl had her own reason for wanting to know what happened TenTen was hear as a spy for Neji, Sara wanted to know how to take Hinatas place, and Sakura and Ino were just nosy. Since they got him ramen before hand he agreed to talk. He told them every thing even the love part all the girls were just going crazy with their giggles, except Sara who for the most part was pissed off. "Well Naruto I think its time we go train but I just got up and I need to take Hinata home and take a shower and," but he was cut off by Sara "their not going to weight for you to get ready in the chuunin exams." So Naruto asked TenTen to take Hinata home and went to train.

A FEW DAYS LATER

It was the first day of the Chuunin Exams. Naruto and Sara were all hyped up but Kani just looked normal like always. They entered the room for the written exam and Sara saw all the people their talking amongst their team so she got the bright idea to brag very loudly about herself and her team. "HAY EVERY BUDY I AM AMII SARA AND ME AND MY TEAM ARE GOING TO KICK ALL YOUR ASSES!" the young genning yelled on top of the desk Naruto decided to jump up next to her and talk to "YEA ARE TEAM IS GONA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU ALL." Once the other people saw Naruto they backed away he made quite the reputation for him self. Then the instructor Naruto first had when he first entered the written exams entered the room. He pulled the two off the desk and seated them. He explained the rules. Naruto already knowing what the tenth question was went to sleep since the written part of the test takes place early in the morning, he was a little curious to see the test and what he could answer to his surprise he couldn't answer any thing, he could hear the Kyubi laughing inside he ignored him. Sara was seated next to Konohamaru who was having trouble with the test he knew he wasn't going to cheat he could hurt his teammates by doing that so he just weighted for the tenth question. "you can use my answers if you want," Sara offered to Konohamaru very quietly. "Thanks but I said I wouldn't and I always keep my word its my way of the ninja." This made her blush his confidence and his attitude. It was time for the next question the instructor gave the same choice stay and get the tenth question or leave and fail the exams but if you get the tenth question wrong you stay a gening forever. Konohamaru contemplated giving in but decided otherwise and gave a speech very similar to Narutos. After the speech the instructor told them they all passed. Anko entured and took them to the forest of death. The teams were off in all different directions most teams were younger and less experienced than Naruto. He had Sara and Kani hold on to him as he ran full speed to get ahead of the other teams. Once far enough Kani and Sara made traps for the other teams to fall into. Soon enough a team fell in a trap. Luckily they had the heaven scroll. So Naruto and his team were off to their destination. Narutos team were the first to get there. Tsunade greeted them when they opened up the scroll. "Hay old lady!" Naruto yelled greeting the hokage. "Good job in being the first team to accomplish the second part of the Chuunin Exams, I expect you all do as well through out the rest of the exams," with that the hokage disappeared in smoke. "I guess we weight," said Kani. "Yea we weight tell all teams come in, so maybe by tonight," said Naruto. "So how long tell we fight," asked Kani. "That is all you care about," asked Sara in a frustrated tone. "You mean he actually likes something," Naruto said in astonishment. "Yea but its only fighting nothing else," said Sara. All Kani dose is growl in anticipation for the battles for once he smiles slightly.

Only five out of the twenty teams including Naruto and Konohamarus team made it. Three teams were from the hidden leaf village and two was from the sand village. Naruto had to fight twice since there was an uneven amount of ninjas. Since Naruto was a much more experienced ninja he had to beat both his opponents to pass to the next part of the exam. The first fight would be between Naruto and Hiero (the oldest under Naruto, he is from the sand village and is a puppeteer). The second match would be between Sara and the girl in Konohamarus team. The fight fallowing that is between two sand ninja on the same team. The next fight would be between Konohamaru and Kani. The next two fights would be between leaf village ninjas and sand ninjas. Konohamarus teammate was agents a sand ninja and the last fight would be Naruto against a fellow leaf ninja (the ninja was a young girl who used genjutsu).


	11. TIME TO BATTLE

I don't own Naruto BUT I OWN YOUR MAMA (sorry I know)

For those of you who don't like my fight seines or dislikes violence wont like this chapter. This chapter is only fighting for the exams no death but there will be blood.! And if you know the names to Konohamarus teammates please tell me so I can update it later with their names, thank you.

* * *

FIRST MATCH 

It was the first match the two Ninjas walked in the ring one with a huge smile on his face the other with no fear that showed on his face even toe he was facing the ninja all the others feared. "I'm Uzamaki Naruto the next hokage, who are you," "Every one just calls me Hiero theirs no need for sir names in battle." Just then the referee announces the beginning of the match. Just then Hiero has strings of chakura run to the puppets he has on his back the first five strings on his right hand go to a relatively simple puppet and the other five on the left hand go to peaces of armor that covered his chest, back, head, one for his left leg and one for his right arm. This was the first chance Naruto had to fight a puppet ninja, he once herd they were bad with close combat and tried to keep enemies at a distance with their puppets. Naruto summoned his shadow clones sending five toward his opponent, six toward the puppet and two to help him out if the puppet did get to him. Hiero prepared for him to do this each punch and kick thrown was deflected by the armor. Even before a punch could connect it would meet the armor he wouldn't even feel the force of the punch and wile this was going on he was controlling his puppet it had five poisoned blades ten poison smoke balls and five poison kurini. None were hidden that well and all the blades had been exposed and 3 smoke balls were used one hit near the real Naruto, it caused no damage. Soon all shadow clones were called back he learned what he needed to know. "Don't tell me you have given up already," laughed the sweating Hiero "please I never give up, just ask my teammate Sakura," laughed Naruto. Naruto hit the ground with his fist, Hiero prepared for an attack and nothing happen he saw this a time to attack with his puppet. It sent all its weaponry toward the off guard ninja. The first of the attacks hit, soon Naruto turned into a log and from under Hiero the shadow clone Naruto summoned underground earlier hit the off guard ninja. Hiero went flying in the air he met the real Naruto who had a week rasengan in hand. The rasengan connected although week it still sent Hiero hard to the ground in a spinning motion once Naruto landed and the referee declared him the winner of the match.

SECOND MATCH

Sara entured the ring just like Naruto with a giant smile, Konohamarus teammate came in with her usual way a small blush with a cheer full expression. They had their introductions and began to fight. Sara was the first to rush up to her opponent and send a barrage of weapons out of her scroll toward the other girl. Sara was surprised at how the girl dodged all the weapons and even grabbing one of the swords that was shot at her. This pissed off Sara how could she dodge all her weapons and even take one form her, she pulled out her own sword. The two were clashing together konohamarus teammate saw an opening and tried to strike but Sara jumped up before being hit she spun in the air and landed facing her opponents back with her sword at her neck. She won her fight.

FORTH MATCH

Kani was for once excited and had a slight smile, Konohamaru jumped into the ring off the balcony with his giant smile and loud voice, "I'm Saratobi Konohamaru and I'm going to be hokage." "I'm Kani now shut up and fight me." The referee had to quickly announce the fight to beginning before the two attacked each other. Kani soon went underground. Konohamaru was surprised by this he looked around to find any evidence of were he could be. Soon Kani rose from the ground under Konohamaru. Kani tried kicking Konohamaru but his kick was blocked and Konohamaru through a punch himself he was knocked off balance by Kani. Konohamaru staggered off and fell into a hole, in this hole were large spikes. Konohamaru barely lived through the trap, he stayed close to the sides just missing one of the spikes he could see poison extruding from the spikes. "WERE DID THIS HOLE COME FROM!" yelled the surprised Konohamaru. "I made it, traps are my specialty. There are many traps strategically placed trough out the ring," said the cheer full Kani. "YOU HAVE PROBLEMS, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" the angered Konohamaru yelled. "Shut up and fight," said Kani with a smile similar to Sais. Konohamaru jumped out of the hole just to fall in another. This time grabbing the top of the hole before falling on hundreds of explosive notes. Konohamaru had a plan him self now, try and find all traps and keep Kani from making more traps. His plan succeed he found all the traps, his way of finding them was very dangerous and Naruto like, he ran around the arena falling and escaping the traps, some he just barley got away from. Kani was impressed by his guts but wasn't about to end this battle so he prepared to go under ground but was interrupted by shurdiken through by Konohamaru. The shurdiken barley missed. Konohamaru ran up to Kani and began to fight with hand to hand combat. Then Konohamaru made hand sighs that Naruto knew well and yelled "shadow clone jutsu!" there were now two Konohamarus in the ring fighting. It wasn't soon after Kani was beaten with a kurini to his throat. Konohamaru smiled to the crowd in his victory.

Seventh Match (wont go into much detail)

It was Konohamarus male teammate against a sand ninja. Both fought to their limit until Konohamarus teammate fainted from exhaustion. The sand ninja won.

FINAL MATCH

It was the final match and it was Naruto against a girl. "Hope your well rested from your last match your going to need all your chacura you have for me," said the young blond girl. "Don't you know who I am … I'm Uzamaki Naruto and I have more chacura than your hole team combined!" Naruto said proudly. "We will see," said the girl. "Aren't you going to tell me your name," asked Naruto. "No," said the girl with a frown. "It's that time of month for you isn't it," said Naruto. The whole crowd couldn't help but laugh their asses off. The girl was very embarrassed and pissed off and asked the referee to start the match now. She activated her genjutsu and put Naruto in his trance. Everyone who knows anything about Naruto knows he sucks when it comes genjutsu, but he did learn how to get out of it when training with Jiraiya. "Sure I still haven't been able to break out of genjutsu but this time would be different," he told him self. He cut off the chacura to his brain and then let it flow back through, the power released a wave of energy that made the girl flinch. This gave Naruto the chance to summon fifty shadow clones and hide underground with out being seen he even pulled her feet down in the ground a little with out her feeling it. She sent her genjutsu through out the clones none seem to be the real one. She was about to move closer when she realized that she couldn't move she looked down and saw her feet completely buried in dirt "NO WAY, THAT ASS HOLE DID THIS," screamed the girl. She felt a sharp pain in her back it was Naruto who hit her with his rasengan. It ripped her out of the ground and sent her spinning. He won his second match.


	12. The Huyga's Deamon

* * *

The Ninjas picked their slots from the box and the numbers went as so, Konohamaru 1, Omani (a male sand ninja who knows many ninjutsu) 2, Sara 3, Pan (a female leaf village ninja with no real specialty) 4, Naruto 5, Newa (a male Sand ninja who specializes in wind jutsu) 6, Hona (a female sand ninja who summons things to defeat her enemies) 7, and Tama (a male leaf ninja who uses electric type jutsu) 8. "The Chuunin Exams will resume three weeks from now so I suggest you train! This is the order for the fighting for the final exam it will be Konohamaru against Omani, Sara against Pan, Naruto against Newa, Hona against Tama," Said the Hokage. The competitors were off to do just that, train all were worried about Naruto except Konohamaru who believed that he could beat any obstacle including Naruto, Naruto has proven before all it takes to win is to believe. Naruto just planed to go home, rest, and spend some time with Hinata. Naruto opens up his apartment finds it to actually be clean "WOW what happen hear!" Naruto said with surprise. He looked to see if anyone was there he turned on the lights to look better, he was alone. A little disappointed he walked to the kitchen and opened the figurateor. His figurateor was actually fully stocked and all was up to date including his milk. "I wonder he said smiling. He gathered enough supplies to cook a diner for one, he wasn't a good cook but living alone thought him enough. After diner he took a shower, and went to sleep. 

"NARUTO…NARUTO…NARUTO…WAKE UP DAME IT," screamed Sakura into Narutos ear. "WHAT NOW I JUST GOT HOME, AND HOW DID YOU GET IN HEAR," screamed the angered Naruto. He looked over and saw his door smashed in to splinters. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HINATA YOU JERK! TELL ME OR YOU WILL END UP LIKE THE DOOR," screamed back Sakura, "MABE I SHOULD STICK A SHURDIKEN UP HIS ASS," requested TenTen. "What are you guys talking about what is wrong with Hinata," Naruto said with a worried tone jumping up and putting on clothes to save the day. "You don't know," asked Sakura, "Know what" asked Naruto. "Hinata has been crying in her room for days now and your all she can say," said TenTen with an attitude focused toward Naruto she still believe it was his fault. Naruto stopped talking or listening he was about to walk his shattered door "I better have a door when I get back or I'm going to pay your boy friends a little visit," after that Naruto disappeared through the door in a flash of orange.

He made his way through the gated community and into Hinatas room. She hadn't noticed him come in she was to busy crying into her pillow. Naruto couldn't help himself he hugged the girl squeezing her into his chest. She knew his sent she longed for it, she snuggled her head in his chest still crying uncontrollably. "Who did this, who made you cry, tell me please," Naruto growled to her, she looked up to him and said "I have been forbidden to see you, if I am seen with you I will lose my place as head branch family, but that's not all there is more, I know what that red chacura is now." Naruto looked down at her with surprise and horror, he couldn't believe she knew he didn't tell anyone especially not her. "I guess you wont want to go out with me any more then," Naruto said with his voice cracking and tears welling up in his eyes. "How much did you love me Naruto," Hinata asked looking down again, Naruto reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring with a huge diamond on it, "I was going to give this to you after the exams, but since you asked," Naruto said very lightly to her. Hinata looked at the ring astonished by the gesture she could barley talk "it's… its beautiful Naruto you…were only… sixteen…"tears started coming out from her face even fast making Narutos jacket soaked. "How much do you know about my demon," asked Naruto. "Everything… my father told me… I don't actually care if I lost my spot as hair to the Klan… but they would be angered if we stayed together and they have a strong influence in the village and could prevent you from realizing your dream … of becoming hokage… Do you know how the Sharingan was made; there was once a Huyga woman who fell in love with a demon impersonating a human ninja they had a child. His eyes were not that of the Burakugan but the Sharingan. The Huyga family was angered by this so they sealed away the demon forever and the woman was exiled from the clan, this is how the Uchiha klan started, I'm worried they wouldn't just be mad but try and kill you," Hinata told Naruto who couldn't believe it. "You don't have to worry about me, Ill always love you and I can't stop seeing you but I would worry about you losing your place in the family…what should I do…" Naruto pondered this until Hinata figured it out for him "we could see each other in secret I guess… if you don't mind." "No… I WILL JUST KICK ANY ONE WHO TRIES TO SPLIT US UP OR TRYES TO KICK YOU OUT OF YOUR FAMILY DAME IT!" declared Naruto. The two just stopped talking and fell asleep crying in each other's arms.

Hashi went to Hinatas room suspicious that she hadn't waken up and it was already noon. He opened the door and saw Naruto and Hinata sleeping together and Hinata with a huge ring on her finger. He flashed in front of the bed and ripped Naruto out from under Hinata and through him out the window. Before he could get his senses back he was falling from the third story window of Hinatas window, he summoned a toad under him in just enough time to break his fall. Just as soon as Naruto landed on his toad he was back in Hinatas room staring at one of the leaf villages most influential men. "How dare you violate my daughter! You will pay with your life!" the Huyga man threatened. "Do you know who your dealing with old man, IM THE NEXT HOKAGE NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO!" Naruto roared.


	13. to beat a demon you must be one

* * *

Hashi charged at Naruto who was perched on top of a toad that took up half the room crushing some of Hinatas feature. Narutos toad sent its tongue straight at Hashi he tried rotating but it was to fast and wrapped around him and dragged him toward the toads mouth. "Eat em' " Naruto said very coolly. Just before the frog brought Hashi to his mouth it let out a large grunt of pain and rolled him out of the tongue. It turned out Hashi used his chacura to cut the tongue. The angered toad knocked Naruto off from atop of him and leaped away. Hashi tried his soft palm tiejutsu on Naruto but his attempts were failed when the Naruto he attacked puffed away in smoke. Soon the room was filed with Narutos and after destroying one two took its place. Naruto saw some thing very different he was in a large field full of flowers and soft grass and a big warm sun but with an occasional cool breeze. Soon Hinata walked forward to Naruto and sat down next to him. She spoke but he only heard a soft hum of her voice. These visions were genjutsu made by Hinata under all their stress and anger neither noticed what happened especially Hashi. She stopped their fighting in fear for both their lifes. Eventually she broke Narutos, "hey you woke me up during a good dream," Naruto sleepily said. "Thought you would like it" Hinata said with a cute smile trying to cool the mood. "What does he see," Naruto asked, "just something to cool his nerves, he will break out of it soon enough," Hinata sighed. "Well lets go I don't need to be in a big fight with him just before the exams" Naruto said grabbing Hinata and jumping out of the window.

They left to the ramen stand. Naruto was on his forth bowl and Hinata was only half way through with her first. Then Sara came running up looking very frantic "NARUTO NARUTO theirs been an attacking at the hospital and Sakura got hurt." She barley got past hospital when Naruto was off in a yellow flash. He ran faster than he ever had he could see smoke coming from the hospitals direction. He was their and saw that all the windows broken and could hear a person screaming. He could see reddish orange glow come from the hospital and people running out in the dozens soon he could see Sakura run out with a critical gash wound surrounded by a mysterious black fire. "Sakura what happen tell me," Naruto said scared out of his mind. "IT BURNS!" was all Sakura could say. Naruto remembered the same fire from the time him and Jiraiya encountered it after first meeting Itachi. He pulled out a scroll with a fire seal on it and it sealed away all the fire. "Thank you," Sakura sighed before fainting. He picked her up and sat her on one of the rolling hospital beds. Naruto jumped up he had three tales of red chakura. He looked over with his red demonic eyes to see a figure with raven wings on its arms and raven legs and a raven head with eyes of the Sharingan. "What is that?" Naruto asked. "It's the demon of the Sharingan, let me out he may be a low level demon but he will still kick your ass brat, and its been a long time since I killed a fellow demon" said the Kyubi. "NO WAY SO YOU CAN TAKE OVER ME AGAIN" Naruto yelled in protest. In all the commotion Naruto was making the demon noticed them and charged at them. "DAM IT I WONT BE KILLED BY SOME LOW LEVEL PEACE OF SHIT THEY CALL A DEMON!" the Kyubi screamed as he took over Narutos body. Nine tales bore from Naruto and the chakura formed into the nine tailed fox in all its glory toppling over the hospital. The raven demon grew in turn and their was a battle between the demons.

Distruction was unavoidable. The two fought ravaging buildings and homes in their path the raven demon used a dark fire in his attacks that were unable to go out. The Fox jumped in the air and sent a large chakura beam from his mouth, it was a direct hit. The Fox began to feel weaker "aw FUCK I'm becoming the boy I need to end this fast or it will be unstoppable… SHIT it's to late!" the Fox yelled before the chakura reviled Naruto with nine chakura tales and large whiskers. Naruto was in and out of consciousness before he saw a figure "Jiraiya?"


	14. a life must be lost for one to be born

**I don't own Naruto…I own ocarina of time**

* * *

"Where am I" Naruto sheepishly said as he got up from his hospital bed. "Man… I thought you would never wake up, I almost thought you croaked," Shikamaru said lazily. "Why are you always in my hospital room," Naruto complained disappointed not to seeing any one else. "Look I'm only hear because Hinata asked me to wile she left to take a shower and eat and this isn't the hospital it's the Hokages office in speaking of Hokage," Shikamaru pointed over to the chair in Narutos room. "GRANDMA TSUNADE! Why are you hear!" Tsunade got up giving Naruto a scowled look at the name he gave her "Good morning Naruto you have been sleeping a long time and there is much I must tell you alone," Tsunade said looking over at Shikamaru. "Man…what a drag," Shikamaru complained for having to get up and leave and find a new place to sit and be lazy. Tsunade walked over to the door and locked it, and began to talk in a very serious way "Do you remember are conversation at the ramen stand, the transformation is complete when you had that fight with the Sharingan demon you finally became the Kyubi. Unfortunately you couldn't finish the battle so Jiraiya had to finish it off. He used the same technique that was used on you by the forth (she begins to tear up and her voice crakes) like the forth Jiraiya…died (Narutos eyes go big not being able to accept what she was saying) the child was from a women who didn't know who the father was and was going to put him up for adoption she died at child birth and so Jiraiya chose that child to hold the demon. In light of this people are afraid of you and the child" "Show me the kid" was all Naruto could say in his cracking voice. They walked over to the infant's incubator. "I want to adopt him," Naruto said as he looked in the babies red eyes. "WHAT! Naruto you cant your only sixteen," Tsunade scolded him for the irrational idea. "You don't understand… I can't No I wont let him grow up alone like I did," Naruto said. The two just stood their not talking at all just crying with the occasional hug and looking at the baby.

Sara knocked on Narutos doorless apartment but who opened the plastic bag over the hole where his door was supposed to be surprised her "Oh high Sara," Said the dripping wet Hinata who answered the bag, "Sorry I just got out the shower so I'm a little wet." "Where's Naruto," Sara said in an aggravated tone. "He is still in the hospital, I was just about to go. How about we go together," Hinata said giving the young girl a grin. "Aren't you two supposed to be in LOVE with him shouldn't you always be their not even leaving to pee," Sara questioned her opponent for Narutos heart. "I think he would understand," Hinata chuckled "come on lets go."

Naruto became tired from standing over the baby's incubator and whet back to his room. Tsunade left to her personal room to get adoption papers for him. Shizune brought the baby to Naruto "He doesn't have a name yet" Shizune said implying for Naruto to name him. "I was thinking Saskue he looks a lot like him with the dark hair and all," Naruto said looking at the child "Saskue Uzamaki it is then" Tsunade said walking in with the adoption papers. They signed the papers making Naruto Saskues legal garden. Hinata and Sara entured a little after Tsunade and Shizune left. "Hey you two! I guess I should tell you why I have this baby! I'M A DAD!" Naruto said two the two girls before they could even say high. Hinata eyes widened and mouth dropped and Sara fell backwards knocking her self out. "You're a dad? How…you how" Hinata stumbled to say. "Oh I just adopted him! … he was the one who had the demon put in him… I named him Saskue." Naruto said "ohhh Naruto," said Hinata understanding exactly why he adopted him. A few minutes later Sakura came in the conversation and Naruto remembered that she was injured and gave the baby Saskue to Hinata and ran looking for Sakuras room. He ran pass like any idiot would. "HEY Naruto! There's my hero," yelled Sakura trying to catch his attention. "Oh their you are Sakura how are you? Did you get hurt bad? I hope not I tried to help you as fast as I could…" but Naruto was cut off from his worried rambling "I'm fine Naruto thanks too you I don't even have a scar…I heard about Jiraiya… I'm so sorry Naruto it must be hard," Sakura said looking at him with sympathy. "Yea I'm going to miss that pervert," Said Naruto holding back the tears. "Come hear you idiot," Sakura said with tears running down her face opening her arms. Naruto entured her embraces and cried on her shoulder, he wasn't one to hold back tears.

"Where's Naruto, who's baby is it, it cant be his it doesn't look like him, your not the mother are you please tell me your not the mom, that's cheating!" Sara said waking up the baby "Oh Naruto adopted it…he has his reasons and no I'm not the mom. What do you mean cheating?" asked Hinata looking at Sara with a confused look. "DON'T PLAY SO INNOCENT HINATA YOU KNOW I LIKE NARUTO TO AND WHERE IN A BATTLE FOT HIS LOVE!" "I'm sorry, I didn't know we where in a battle, and please not talk so loud so you don't wake up the baby" Hinata said trying to put Saskue back to sleep. " Fine I'm going to go train but now you know to watch your back when it comes to Naruto, I will win" Sara said a little frustrated as she headed for the door. Before she could open the door Naruto opened it and jumped in the bed. He had a bottle for Saskue and gave it to Hinata to seem she would never let Saskue go. As Hinata feed Saskue Naruto can only take in her luminous glow. When Saskue was put in the small bed Hinata climbed into Narutos bed and snuggled into his arms. "Think we will ever have a family Naruto," Hinata asked looking in his eyes logging for a yes. "How about we start making one now then," Naruto said rolling on top of her holding her arms above her head and grinning. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything," said the snickering Konohamaru. A shiver of anger ran up Narutos spine when his chances of maybe getting some were ruined by Konohamaru. "What do you what Konohamaru" Naruto hissed, "I want you to train me NARUTO!"


	15. Narutos key

* * *

"What train you, don't you understand that we are opponents," Naruto said giving Konohamaru a stupid look. "Yea, but you where always the one who could teach me best so for the remaining time before the exams I want you to train me," Konohamaru said. "Grrrrr…fine I'll train you but its not my style so don't expect results," Naruto said getting off of Hinata who was turning red being walked in on with Naruto on top of her in a very provocative way. "ALRIGHT! IM GOING TO GO TRAIN COME ON LETS GO," Konohamaru yelled grabbing Naruto and dragging him out the door. 

They walk to a secluded area near a waterfall and lake in the forest and begin to train. "Alright first I need to know what you have learned, did you go over the tree climbing exercise," asked Naruto. "Yup," Konohamaru said, "then did you do the walking on water exercise," Naruto asked with the look of boredom "no but I saw Ebisu sensei do it once," "great we will start their," Naruto said but his attention was diverted when a few hot women walked up in bathing suits preparing to play in the lake they where practicing in. "CRAP… hay Naruto how about we go to another lake," Konohamaru said worried Naruto would only care about the girls and not his training. "Look, I got a girl friend so I might steal a glance every now and then but nothing to interrupt you training now let me tell you how to do this. Ok first focused your chacura to your feet like when you walk up a tree but in water you have to balance it like so," said Naruto who walked on the surface with ease, once you get good enough I will teach you some new tricks. "Alright! Maybe you can teach me rasengon" said Konohamaru smiling. "we will see how you do with the water now try it out. Oh by the way try not to fall in to much it is almost winter so the waters cold we don't need you to go through hypothermia," said Naruto laughing under his breath repaying Konohamaru for disrupting his Hinata time. "You jackass what if I die," Konohamaru said worried. "Oh come on you won't die, I had to practice in the hot spring so stop complaining and start," Naruto said as his eyes wondered to the cold and shivering girls. All Naruto could think was "oh my god all there nipples are hard and that one girl has to be at least a d cup my god!" "Hay Naruto look I got it I can do it woo ho! YEA I DID IT…Naruto I knew it your not paying any attention to me only those girls you pervert," Konohamaru said making the girls run away, "your not done yet, so what does it matter," Naruto said a little aggravated "yes I can look," said Konohamaru who ran around the water "you just spaced out a long time thinking about those girls I fell in five times," "now that you mention it you are wet," said Naruto being cut off by Konohamaru " YEA IM WET AND COLD!" The two went somewhere else so Konohamaru could change out of his wet clothing. "Alright now let me teach you to summon a toad!" Naruto said with enthusiasm "…a toad man I wanted to learn rasengon," Konohamaru complained. "STOP COMPLAINING, we need to take this step by step. First I need to see how strong you are since you know shadow clone jutsu summon as many clones as possible and have them fight yourself and each other until you're the last one standing," Said Naruto. Konohamaru summoned about 5 clones. "That's it come on unless you have a really low chacura level witch I know you don't you suck. Didn't you just learn to control your chacura better, if apply that knowledge to your jutsu you will get better results in everything you do. Now try to use less chacura by summoning up to at least twenty clones and you will keep restating tell you get their or you collapse from exhaustion, if you disobey me I will hit you with rasengon, it was what Jiraiya did to me wile I was gone," said Naruto explaining Konohamarus training. It was midnight when Konohamaru finally collapsed he got all the way up to sixteen clones. "He learns fast, he is going to be a hard obstacle to come over when we run for hokage," said Naruto kind of expecting a response from Jiraiya.

"Ok even though you only got up to sixteen it's a large enough improvement so lets start," Naruto says with his thumb in his mouth and bites it. He performs hand sighs and summons a toad "this is the toad that holds all the scrolls," but when the smoke cleared Naruto saw a long scroll like toad that he didn't mean to summon "sorry Naruto but im not the scroll toad I am your key and I was the only one you could summon in the event of Jiraiyas death, Theirs much I must tell you my name is Narutos key I was made by the forth hokage your father (Narutos face becomes surprised and his mouth starts to open), please let me talk I am a journal of things the fourth wanted you to know I also controlled your seal so the Kyubi wouldn't break out before the transformation im now also the new kids key I will reside in your stomach for the time being Jiraiya taught you that right," "yea he did can we speed this up I have to train this kid," said the confused Naruto who seamed he couldn't comprehend what just happened. The toad entured Naruto stomach. "Listen Konohamaru can we do this tomorrow I want to go home.' Said Naruto who was already walking away.

He was in front of his paper bag door and tried opening it but couldn't and could tell a spell tag was holding it in place "looks like I will be beating up Lee and Nejie." Naruto knocked on his bag. Hinata opened the bag surprised to see Naruto their. "Why are you home nothing happen to Konohamaru did it," Hinata said worried. "No nothing at all last time I checked hes in the forest with his boxers on," said Naruto in an unconcerned toned "theirs something we should read." The long toad scroll came out of Narutos mouth grossing out Hinata making her want to through up. "What do you what," said the scroll. "Im ready to read my key so if you just shut up and try not to listen to us I would appreciate it," said Naruto. Hinata sat in between Narutos legs as they read the large scroll.


	16. Message to my readers

HAY its the author and for all my readers (the two of you) I revised the earlier chapters (they needed it) so if you want to go back to the beginning and read it for an easer read please do. I decided to redo it well because I will be ending the story soon in a few chapters(tragic I know). So please respond to this for suggestions you have on how to end it. And new things to put for "I don't own Naruto but…" would be nice! Thanks

Nine Tiled GameBoy

PS. Just got a bata reader so now she (who will go unnamed for her own reasons) will fix my retarted wrighting


	17. the truth is reviled

**I don't own Naruto But I OWN A SWORD SO TRY AND KICK MY ASS NOW OR GIVE ME A BAD REVIEW AND MEET THE WRATH OF MY SWORD.

* * *

**

Information for Uzamaki Naruto when he comes of age or the event of my death.

I haven't met you yet but you should know how your life came to be. During a ninja war the hidden rock village attacked the whirlpool for not agreeing with their views. The few survivors of the small country took refuge in the leaf village. Your Father Namikaze Minato or the Fourth Hokage was paired with two former whirlpool village genings. I (Jiraiya) was their sensei. Your Mothers name was Uzamaki Kushina. She was a boyish red haired girl who was loud and had no talented. She came from the top family of the whirlpool village the Uzamaki Klan. You didn't inherit any thing special but a once respectable name. She had lost respect form her family after failing the academe exams five times. She worked hard to gain their respect but never did.

When she got older she became a very beautiful woman. Soon your father became Hokage near the age of twenty. They fell in love and got married not long after, about a year Kushina was pregnant with you. One day before you where born the Kyuubi attacked we soon learned that are attacks went unfelt by the demon. Minato had to make a decision. He loved the village more than any thing but the same was for his family. He chose you as the Kyuubi's host because he wanted to pay the ultimate sacrifice and save the village and have you seen as a hero. He didn't what to break up another family; his soul would let him hurt any leaf villager. When the Kyuubi was placed in you your mother died and your father's soul was sacrificed. Only five living people know the hole truth of these events. The first is my self, the second is Tsunade, the third is the Third Hokage, the fourth is Orochimaru and the last one is your father's old tam mate and best friend. The village was only told a very vague explanation of who you where and what you where. Later scroll is some Jutsu your parents would have wanted you to learn and sealing for you and the new kid.

"Wow … Jiraiya didn't write this it doesn't sound like him at all even if he was serious." Naruto said trying to lighten the mood. "Your right look," said Hinata pointing at the bottom of the scroll "it says 'Edited by Tsunade'". Naruto began to laugh and got up and opened up his mouth to let the scroll toad back in. "Naruto please weight tell I am out of the room, before you do that," Hinata said squirming. "Why does it bother you?" Said Naruto with an evil face. "Not to bad but please just don't do it in front of me" Hinata said twitching slightly. "Fine but you owe me one," Naruto said throwing the scroll in a closet and appearing behind Hinata and scoped her up in his arms. The two entured his room and was about to engage in romantic experiences but on Naruto's bed was a half Naked Konohamaru. "Your done with the scroll I see. So now it is time to train me you pervert," Konohamaru said gleaming at Naruto. Just then baby Sasuke began to cry from Konohamaru's yelling. "Oh no he woke up! Sorry Naruto we will have to do this later," said Hinata scurrying to the baby's aid. "God how do you manage to do that every time you idiot." Naruto said enraged at Konohamaru. "Now we can go train lets go already"

"Now that you are able to make a fairly good amount of shadow clones produce as many as possible and fight tell you have beaten them all." Naruto instructed. Konohamaru concentrated hard and made thirty shadow clones. It was two hours tell he was finished. "Man I am worn out what is the hole point of that," Konohamaru complained "it teaches you how to utilize every bit of your Chacura so you never have to give up like me," said Naruto, "Now its time to finally go to bed the sun is already coming up."


	18. MONKEYS

I don't own Naruto but I have the Force! MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU AS YOU READ MY STORY you will need it.

* * *

"WAKE UP and teach me something," yelled Konohamaru in Narutos ear. "We just went to bed…leave me alone" "It's the afternoon you lazy bum" "Fine!" Naruto said stumbling out of his sleeping bag. After he got dressed he summoned a toad that carried the blood treaty. "Now this jutsu is awesome! You summon a toad and they help you fight, this jutsu has saved my ass hundreds of times." Said Naruto as he opened the scroll. He saw his name, his father's name, and Jiraiya's. "Ok I need you to bite down on your thumb until it bleeds," "What how can you do that? Are your teeth that sharp?" Konohamaru says wide eyed. "Yea cant anyone?" Naruto said looking confused. Konohamaru just pulled out a kunai and cut his thumb with it. "Now with your blood sigh your name," said Naruto pointing to an empty space.

"Weight right their Konohamaru that scroll is not meant for you," Ebisu said popping up on top of the scroll. "Hay don't mess it up this scroll is very important, and what are you talking about this scroll is not meant for you." Naruto said sweating from fear of the scroll ripping and being eaten by the chief toad. "I mean that there is another scroll he must use. Not one of toads but of the monkey!" Ebisu said smirking and pushing up his glasses. "Monkey?" "Yes monkey, it was your grandfathers personal summoning. I will give you the scroll to sigh but Naruto has to teach you summoning it is unfortunately my worst jutsu style."

A few minutes later Ebisu left with the scroll and Konohamaru faced Naruto to teach him to summon a monkey. "Well first things first perform the proper hand sighs then cut your self or have your blood present on your hand and thrust it on the ground." Konohamaru did as he was told but when the smoke cleared all that appeared was a hairless baby monkey. Konohamaru just looked at the thing with surprise. "Did I do it right?" he asked Naruto. Naruto just shook his head "No you didn't do it right their supposed to be hairy and older you got some thing totally different!" "OH WELL IT'S MY FIRST TRY DAME IT ILL DO BETTER NEXT TIME JUST YOU SEE!" Konohamaru tried again and again with few results "SUCCESS look hair!" Konohamaru yelled to Naruto who looked over and scoffed at the single hair on the monkey's head. "Is that all you need to do better than that." It had turning dark and Konohamaru was still trying, Naruto looked over to view Konohamarus progress. He had come far now having very hairy, talking and walking monkeys. Naruto saw the same passion he had when he tried to perform summoning jutsu with Jiraiya.

FLASH BACK

"Hay Naruto me and this pretty lady are going into this hotel to well have some fun and I want you to practice your summoning jutsu for the two days I bought… have with this pretty lady if you haven't improved at all their will be swift and cruel consequences." Said a drunken Jiraiya to a much younger Naruto. "WHAT TWO DAYS DAME IT YOU FAT PERVERT!" "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" said Jiraiya holding up a hand forming a very poor rasingon and stumbling toward Naruto. Naruto dodged upward kicking Jiraiya in the face and running away. He went into a distant forest and practiced like he was told and improved greatly over those two days. When Jiraiya Finally returned he saw the improvement in him and smiled. "Your not so untalented after all." The two walked away from the small town and since Naruto improved Jiraiya taught him many things about the frog jutsu he never knew.

End of Flashback

"Hay it's late lets get some rest." "I'm not tiered yet I going to keep training," "Fine just don't kill your self," Said Naruto. Just as Naruto rested his head Konohamaru dropped to the ground from exhaustion.

Konohamaru slowly wakes up to Kani sharpening a kunai in front of him. "OH CRAP WHERE AM I!" Yelled Konohamaru jumping out of a hospital bed. "In the Hospital you have been asleep for some time we thought you might miss the Exams," said Kani. "Oh thank god your awake Konohamaru!" Sara said running and hugging the boy who still looked confused "What do you mean miss the exams," said Konohamaru looking very serious at Kani ignoring Sara's hug. "The Exams are tomarow," he said looking at Konohamaru.


	19. Far away strength

**I DONT OWN NARUTO SO STOP ASKING ME TO BUY IY ALREADY GOSH! (oh sorry if the text or format looks odd lost Microsoft word and had to use word pad)**

* * *

Konohamaru jumps from Sara's arm and out the door. "Well that was rude stupid boys can never appreciate the small things I do for them," she walks out of the room leaving Kani who continues to sharpen his kunai.

Konohamaru searches all over for Naruto. He finds him fighting with Lee. He stops to watch at a distance and see what his brother has become. Naruto fights Lee using only tiejutsu no weapons no jutsu only their bodies. Lee is holding back in a tiejutsu only fight their was no contest between the two. This was only some training Naruto liked to every so often to heighten his skill. "You have improved a lot wile you where gone my friend, your at a high level...BUT IM AT AN EVEN HIGHER ONE!" Lee goes crazy on Naruto throwing a hundred kicks and punches a second. Naruto tried blocking as many as possible but managed only to block about half. after a few million blows Lee tries to finish it with a upper cut. Naruto ducks to the side and kicks Lee in the stomach. Landing just one hit was impressive. "You always did have good stamina but how much more can you take." "At the rate your going all night long!" Naruto smirked before charging for Lee. Naruto showed off some of his own speed but compared to Lee's it was as if he moved like a slug. Lee saw an opening to now upper cut him. Lee's fist moved at his true speed and Naruto didn't even know he had been hit tell he hit the ground. He landed next to Knonhamaru who looked amazed at their talent and Naruto's resilience. "Oh hay Konohamaru how long have you been awake?"

Naruto jumped back up and fought Lee again this time watching a little more carefully. Once they finished they walked over to their girl friends. Naruto look to Sakura to fix his jaw witch began to swell up. "STOP WIGGLING" screamed Sakura as she began to heal Naruto "but it hurts..." Naruto cried. Once finished Naruto crawled over to Hinata who wasn't so rough on him. He began to smile for no real reason and laugh. "What you thinking about?" Asked Sakura who couldn't help but ask after seeing his goofy face. "I'm going to be a chuunin tomorrow!" He said. "I'm going to have an orange chuunin jacket so everyone knows of my achievement!" "You have to be excepted first and the Hokage wont be easy to impress especially for you Naruto," said Sakura laughing of what her master had planed for him. "Nothings going to stop me especially some old grandma!"

The groups departed and Hinata and Naruto hurried home so they didn't have to pay Tenten over time to watch baby Saskue. "Dame if only you had been six minuets later," said an disappointed Tenten. "Yea yea hear I will put in a tip how about that," said a Naruto who was in a especially good mood. When Tenten left and Hinata put Saskue to bed they walked to the small bed room they shared and laid together in each others arms. "You know when I become a chuuin my payment will go up and then maybe we can get a nicer apartment and a bigger bed and Saskue's crib wont have to be in the kitchen anymore and then I can provide for the two of us." Naruto said. "Naruto... I'm so proud of you. That's why I have always loved you your strength in your self and your high hopes for the further. You given that strength to at many times. Even when you where gone i could feel your strength." Hinata said inching her head closer to his until they touched. Naruto smiled and his eyes swelled up with tears. he knew their was a reason why he loved her. He found him self getting tiered he slept so much better when her arms.

"WELCOME TO THE CHUUINING FINAL EXAM! TODAY THESE EIGHT GENNING FIGHT TO BECOME CHUUINING! I WANT TO THANK ALL THOSE FOR COMING INSPITE THE RECENT DEAMON ATTACK. NOW NORMALY THEIR IS A TOURNAMENT BUT UNDER CERTAIN CIRCUMSTANCES WE HAVE CHANGED IT TO A SEVEN ON ONE BATTLE! NARUTO V.S. EVERYONE ELSE!


End file.
